He Was Enchanted
by arabean
Summary: It's a lovely day for a picnic for two. (Stefan/Katherine)


This was written in September 2010 for a fic-writing challenge and I realized that I had never posted it here. So here it is.

* * *

Her giggles filled the summer air, and as always he was enchanted. The sun shone brightly down upon them and Stefan reveled in the moment, the mood and the magnificent woman sitting beside him. The picnic lunch had been mostly demolished, with a handful of strawberries and water all that remained. He lay on his side, watching her trim form as she daintily nibbled on the fruit. Lustrous ebony curls flooded down her back, held together with an antique clip that he knew she'd gotten long before she met him; it wasn't a gift from himself or Damon.

He paused, wondering where his brother was, and exactly what he was doing.

"Stefffaaan," Katherine drew his name out. He grinned, well aware that any attention not directed toward her was not to her liking. She offered a sweet smile, her head turned away from him, her chin pointing toward her shoulder as she flashed him a glance, looking up at him from beneath her lashes. "What are you doing all the way over there?"

Letting out a bark of laughter, every thought of his brother faded as he focused on Katherine. Solely, completely and absolutely on Katherine Pierce. Just as she wanted it. His gaze grew hooded as he took in the teasing smile, the tight bodice with such a generous amount of cleavage on display, the skirt spread like petals around her. Her tongue dipped out, lapping up the juice that shimmered on her painted-red lip. Stefan's eyes fell to the pillowy invitation and Katherine's laughter trilled in the summer air once more.

He couldn't resist the smile that flowered across his face as he met her diamond-bright eyes, brimming with playful desire. She leaned back, her breasts peeping saucily with greater abandon than the low-cut bodice normally allowed. Like the hunter he was, Stefan moved towards her, his arms pressed down upon the checkered blanket. Sliding forward, his laughter joined Katherine's as he bracketed her neat form between his thighs, his hands on either side of her.

She cocked her head and bit down gently on her bottom lip, the tiniest protrusion of a fang pressing into the softness. Stefan bent his head, capturing that lip in a gentle kiss that soon took a passionate turn. His hands rose to encircle her waist as he pushed her back, her legs twisting to stretch to the side as she eagerly accommodated his movements.

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation/Never said I wanted to improve my station/An' I'm only doin' good when I'm havin' fun/An' I don't have to please no one_

Stefan pulled back, a slight snarl ripping from him. Katherine rolled her eyes and just grinned. Shaking his head, Stefan sat up, grabbed his leather jacket, and began to dig through the pockets. With a moue of protest, Katherine grabbed at his shirt, pulling him back to her. "Don't answer him, Stefan," she whined prettily.

He flashed a grin her way as he pulled out his cell phone. "Oh, I'm not answering him." He flicked the phone open and punched the end button. About to slip the phone back into the pocket, he paused and even as he reached to turn the cell off completely, _An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_ rang again. With a grin sent Katherine's way, he completed the task and the Senses Fail cover abruptly cut off. Throwing the phone over his shoulder, he turned back to her.

Katherine stopped him with one hand pressed to his chest. "What if it's an emergency?" She raised the other hand up to her mouth, widened in an exaggerated expression of fear. "What if something's happened to Elena?"

There was a moment of pause, a flicker of pain that Stefan saw Katherine savor like a drop of the finest wine, her eyes darkening.

"Damon will take care of her. She's his responsibility now."

His own eyes darkened, veins of blood pooling beneath them and he lunged straight for Katherine's throat, her delighted gasp of laughter filling the air.


End file.
